Endings
In classic rpg fashion, Fear & Hunger has multiple Endings. There are 5 common Endings that can be achieved by using any characters on any difficulty, plus 4 more Hardmode exclusive Endings specific to one of the main playable characters, which results in 9 Endings in total. Please note that not all the death sequences will generate an Ending and will be not considered here. Endings Guide Ending A - The God of Fear & Hunger: To achieve this Ending you require to have The Girl to be alive and in your party. You need to travel through the mouth of the God of the Depths and reach a pile of corpses that lead to a dark pit. Here you'll need to talk to The Girl and the it will initiate the final battle against The God of Fear & Hunger, if you win you'll achieve Ending A. Ending B - The Older one Same as the Ending A, you need to reach the pile of corpses in the God of the Depths mouth, but this time, you cannot have The Girl in the party. Staring into the darkness at the end of the corpse road will trigger the final battle against the Traces of Gro-goroth. If you win the God will ask you some questions - it doesn't matter what you answer, either way you'll achieve Ending B. Ending C - The Yellow King To achieve this Ending you need Le'garde to be alive and in your party. You need to reach Ma'habre and kill Francois the Dominant One. After the battle Le'garde will sit on the Golden Throne and vanish (disappearing from your party also). Sit on the throne and you'll be transported into The Void, there you must find Le'garde and reject him as your god thus starting the battle against The New God. Win this battle and you'll achieve Ending C Ending C-II - The prophecy To achieve Ending C:2 you must have Le'garde sit on the Golden Throne and follow him through by sitting yourself. Once in The Void, you must find Le'garde and kneel before him, accepting him as your god. You will then escape The Dungeons of Fear & Hunger and achieve Ending C-II. Ending D - A new god Same as the Ending C, you need to reach Ma'habre city, and kill Francois the Dominant One, but you cannot have Le'garde in your party. After the battle just sit on the Golden Throne and you'll be transported to The Void. Here you'll face a different version of yourself. The God version of yourself will just ask you some questions. The answers don't really matter. After that you'll achieve Ending D. NOTE: is not clear why sometimes you have to search for a different version of yourself and why other times you'll immediately enter the fight as soon as you reach the place. Ending E - Escape? To achieve this ending you need to find Le'garde, dead or alive. After that you can go back to the starting point of the game and try to leave The Dungeons of Fear & Hunger. This will trigger Ending E. Ending S - True God of Fear and Hunger For this ending, you need to play as The Knight, on Hard difficulty. You must find Le'garde dead, and you have to resurrect him through the Rebirth spell (check here to see how to do it). Ending S - The Dark Priest This ending is specific only to the Dark Priest. One must play in Hardmode and acquire an item called the "Soul Anchor" (go to here if you want to know how to do it). Ending S - Outlander To achieve this rather rare ending, you will have to play as the Outlander on Hardmode. You will need to slay a number of enemies and acquire their souls (click here to see how to achieve this). Ending S- Happy Ending To get the S Ending for the Mercenary, you must find the kings crown in the Ancient City ( this is how you do it) Category:Ending